


I won't let nobody hurt you

by manesalex



Series: Resentment [9]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Deserves Nice Things, Alex Manes Week 2020, Buffy Manes - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Michael, Sickfic, mild sexual references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manesalex/pseuds/manesalex
Summary: Michael and Alex get a dog.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Resentment [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712398
Comments: 16
Kudos: 131





	I won't let nobody hurt you

“What do you think about us getting a dog?” Michael finds himself asking one night, as he scoots back against Alex. He’s thought about this a lot, about how, with work, classes, and alien drama, he’s still gone far more than he’d like. He’s thought about how Alex is home alone and how Alex isn’t particularly good at taking care of himself.

Michael is aware that Alex forgets to eat when he’s not around, that he puts pretty much everything else above his own needs. But he’s so much better at taking care of himself when Michael is there. Michael thinks it’s because he has someone else to take care of too.

“Mimi told me I’d have a beagle,” Alex offers, his voice quiet. Michael can feel Alex’s breath against the back of his neck and it makes him shiver. Alex has worn him out completely and he still wants _more_.

“Maybe we should see if we can find you one then,” Michael suggests.

“Do you even like dogs?” Alex asks. Michael can picture the look on his face, that skeptical expression, one eyebrow raised, forehead creased.

“Never really dealt with them. I just don’t really like you being all alone here,” he admits. “It would make me feel better if we had a dog here with you when I’m not able to be.”

“You know I can hold my own,” Alex seems to be smiling. “And a beagle wouldn’t be much help anyway.” He sighs before adding, “I know that’s not what you meant. And, if you’re sure…?”

“I am,” Michael replies definitively.

* * *

Michael is certain he’s made a huge mistake.

Buffy, their new beagle, is lying possessively across Alex’s lap and looking at him like she knows what he’s thinking and she will destroy him if he tries.

He’s finally back from spending an entire week in Roswell and the damn dog is cockblocking him.

He makes his way toward the couch, trying to lean over Buffy to at least get to Alex’s lips. Alex leans forward too, a soft smile on his face that makes Michael weak in the knees. His lips are milimeters from Alex’s when he hears an annoyed growl come from Buffy and jumps backward.

“I’m sorry, girl,” Alex says, voice soft and sweet and only serving to make Michael love him more, even if he hates that demon dog. “Did I jostle you?” He’s petting her and soothing her and Michael is embarrassingly jealous that that damn dog is the center of Alex’s attention.

* * *

“She hates me,” Michael insists as he tosses his shirt toward the clothing basket.

“She doesn’t hate you,” Alex looks amused as he pulls back their sheets and sits down on the bed, slowly working on removing his prosthetic.

“She won’t let me near you!” Michael objects.

“She just doesn’t know you,” Alex says reassuringly. “And she’s used to being the center of my attention.”

Michael is just sliding into bed when that demon dog rockets up the little set of doggy stairs next to the bed. Really, he’s shocked that she can move that fast, considering her supposed walk this afternoon consisted of Alex carrying her around the neighborhood and setting her down when he thought she wanted to sniff things.

And then he understands why Buffy had moved so fast. She’s curling up between him and Alex, looking at Michael like he’s an especially disgusting bug. Michael just lays down as close to the edge of the bed as he can and sighs.

Alex adores her. That’s what matters. 

* * *

Michael wakes far too early to the sound of Alex coughing deep and hard. Buffy is laying on Alex’s chest and licking at his face between whining noises. “Darlin’?” Michael asks, scooting closer, reaching out to touch Alex’s shoulder. His skin is warmer than normal, but not as hot as Michael’s usually is.

“‘M fine, Michael,” Alex manages to get out between coughs. “Just a cold or something.”

“You’re not fine,” Michael argues, reaching for his phone and texting Kyle. Alex would brush off a bullet wound, so he’ll trust the actual doctor’s opinion.

Much to his surprise, Kyle says that Alex is probably fine, just gives him a list of things to watch out for and a list of suggestions that will help Alex feel better. Michael is determined to do all of them, scrambling out of bed and shoving on his jeans.

“I’ll be back in 15 minutes,” Michael promises, grabbing his truck keys and turning to Buffy. “Keep an eye on him while I’m gone.”

Buffy just looks back at Michael skeptically.

“You are not going to a pharmacy at four in the morning because I have a cold,” Alex sighs between coughs.

“Kyle says it’s the flu and of course I am,” Michael replies, sliding into his boots.

“You texted Kyle at 4 am because I have a cough?” Alex asks him.

“He works nights sometimes!” Michael argues. “And of course I did. You’re sick.”

Alex looks exasperated, but he just shakes his head and closes his eyes.

Michael moves back to the bed, ignoring Buffy’s attempts to block him, and brushes Alex’s sweaty hair off his forehead, leaning down to press a kiss against his overheated skin.

Alex just hums in response and Michael rushes out the door.

* * *

Michael spends the next few days fussing over Alex. Buffy watches him warily, but she doesn’t interfere. She barely leaves Alex’s side either, only getting off the bed to eat or to go outside. And Michael _knows_ Alex is really sick by the way he doesn’t fight Michael’s hovering.

And, finally, Alex’s fever disappears and the cough slowly goes with it until Alex is weaker than before but, otherwise, back to normal.

Michael still can’t help but hover as Alex makes his way around their home. And Alex gives in when Michael insists on joining him and Buffy for their walk.

To his surprise, Buffy presses against his legs when they make it out the door.

“She wants you to carry her,” Alex tells him with a smile.

So Michael leans over, surprised at how he has to adjust his stance to lift her.

Their walk is quiet, but wonderful, Alex bumping against him with a grin every once in a while.

Alex prompts him to let her down to sniff every once in a while and Buffy presses against his legs every time she wants to be lifted again.

The way Alex smiles at him makes getting this demon dog entirely worth it.

Later that night, Buffy will finally let Michael hold Alex close. She’ll sleep on Alex’s other side instead. Alex will insist that she likes him now, but Michael is certain that she doesn’t like him. She merely accepts him because he loves Alex. And they both just want Alex to be happy, healthy, and safe.


End file.
